a friend's day,a birthday
by nandy.duolover
Summary: just wishing my fav hero happy birthday in my small little way


**_happy * happy ** happy *** birthday... *happy birthday Daya sir.. Our handsome Dayanand Shetty..our evergreen handsome hero.._**

 ** _May god bless you, and you keep giving your awesome smile to us.._**

 ** _May you live long and reach at the top of success.._**

 ** _Now I tried to write a short OS keeping this special occasion on mind..let's start_**

CID SHOOTING SET

after running on the road for three times to make it a perfect shot Dayanand Shetty, the character Daya sat on his chair with a tired sigh

he felt a tap and turned, his co-actor and friend Aditya..the character Abhijeet of cid is standing beside his chair

"ha Aditya bolo..tumhara shoot to aj nahi tha na"

"nah..fir bhi agaya..(calling loudly) spot dada ek chair lana.."

spot boy brought a chair and said "sir chai yea kuch.."

"nahi dada aap jao.."

after the spot boy left Aditya sir turned to Dayanand sir

"aj date yaad hey?"

Dayanand looked thoughtful.. "ha 11th.." then a cute smile came on his lips.. "sach mey yaar yaad nahi tha, Smitha bhi apne mummy ki woha gayi hui hey viva ko leke to subha se wish bhi nahi mila.."

"aur tumhare fans wagera?"

"waqt hi nahi mila social sites kholne ko.."

"hmm..waise Dinesh se pata chala set pey after shoot party hey..waise tumhare liye surprise tha..meine bol diya"

Dayanand sir just gave an amused glare

Aditya sir shrugged "arey tum wish ki bagair dukhi ho rahe ho na to bas..waise uss time fans wagera bhi askte hey..dekho.."

"to tum party mey ate..aab kiu agaye..cake to tab milega na..(murmured) pichle bar darwaja cake tha..iss bar kya hoga?"

"haa..cake to tab milega bdy boy to aab mil gaya"

"bdy boy?47 saal ka boy?"

"haa to mein kya karu tumhare fans tumhe evergreen young Mante hey..aab janta se hi to humara career hey unhe Man to dena hey na"

"wo to mera charm hi kuch aisa..ki"

"thik hey thik hey..Man liya..to Mr. Dayanand Chandrasekhar Shetty aj ka kya plan hey aur aapko apne iss fan se kya gift cahiye"

Dayanand sir burst in laughter "fan?tum mere?"

"kiu nahi ho sakta?"

"nah..actually mein humare show ki tarah real life mein bhi tumse aur tumhare kam se kaaafi impressed tha..hu bhi to tum mere fan..soch bhi nahi skta"

"arey wah..I'm touched..acha chalo ab utho"

"uthu?kiu..kaha jana hey"

"arey Mansi bachio ki sath ma baba se milne gayi hey to meine socha tha gher pey treat dunga wo hoga nahi restro chalte hey"

"nahi..mein treat lunga per ek shart hey.."

"treat loge uss mey bhi shart..mat lo"

"to nahi doge bdy treat?"

"arey..ajeeb jid hey..acha batao kya shart"

"mein gher pey hi lunga treat"

"oh..to thik..chalo gher chalte hey..bp sir se baat ho gayi hey aj tumhara aur koi scene nahi hey..raste mey order kr denge"

"nahi..gher mey treat yeani gher ka khana"

"wo kaise milega?"

"tum banaoge na"

"kya?"

"treat hey..special to hona cahiye.."

Aditya sir made a face "chalo..per jala hua beswad khana bhi ho to pura khaoge"

"jarur"

and both got up and moved.

Reaching ADITYA SIR'S HOME they both landed on sofa

After a short rest Aditya sir sat straight "haa to kya khane ka irada hey? Chinese? Japanese? Thai? Tibetian? Mughlai..."

Dayanand sir gave a quizzical look "itna sab tumhe banana ata hey?"

"aaa..Haaa...mein to sab kuch bana leta hu..."

"Acha? Fir tibetiaaan..." seeing the embarrassed devastated look on his friend's face he paused "chalo choro serf desi se hi kaam chala lunga...chawl sabji aur kheer"

A smile came on Aditya sir's lips... "baitho tum..mein.."

"uhun..ek saaath milke banate hey..chalo.."

"per aise kapre mey?"

Dayanand looked down at his dress "kiu..arey gande ho jayega na koi problem nahi..chalo bhook lagi hey aur sham ko set mey bhi to jana hey na"

They both moved to kitchen.

After 3 hours and a hell lot of a messy kitchen and two dog tired actor the meal is ready.

They both sat on the dining table and Dayanand sir started serving describing as "yea raha gali hui chawl..aur adh jali sabji..aur..yaar Shibaji jee kehte hey na show me ki dal mey kala hey yea humara dal to pura hi kala hey..aur yea hey lal ho chuki kheer"

after serving two plates they both sat down

Aditya sir looked around and got up "mein abhie aya"

he came back with a wrapped box and hand it over with "happy birthday Mr. Shetty.."

"thank you Mr. Srivastav"

"you are welcome..chalo aab apna craftsmanship to try karo"

both of them took a bite, and made their faces worth watching but soon dissolved in laughter..

Aditya sir said in fake sad voice "yaar log humare fan kiu hote hey..unhe to humare biwio ke fan hona cahiye..hum dono ko to khud ka khana pakane taq ka talent nahi hey"

the friends shared laughter and both dig in their weird lunch with gusto..

Celebrating a blasting happy birthday after all..

And friends always don't need party to celebrate but only company

 **so I now this is weird OS but still readers please review**


End file.
